you tube love with Jordan Maron and a tough path
by crazy grl 4413
Summary: after alot of thinking and reposting i do not care what any one thinks i will keep the story up) Casey Martin meets Jordan Maron and well she rejoins the rangers what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I meet Jordan Moran at Minecon, he signs my shirt; later he meets up with me at my hotel room. "Hey Jordan, how are you?" "not bad and you?

After Minecon I happen to get sick, I have the flu; and I hear Jordan knock, I get up coughing and open the door. "Hey I have some keys for you so, you can get into my penthouse" I toss them over, and run into the bathroom and puke. I hear him at the door ,"Casey after you finish go lay down" I smile and head to my bed; he walks in and gives me some soup and water . "Thanks" I cough and eat a bit of it but go throw it all up.

Jordan pov

She just gets sick again. I say by her side though out the night; I wake up in the morning to her coughing, the bathroom door locked; I head into the kitchen and get some bacon. "Jordan please don't cook food or I will be in here all day puking my guts up" I laugh "ok Hun I won't don't worry" I can't help but think that god I like her; she walks out and falls. "Hey relax' I grab her and help her to bed, she passes out right away.

A week later

Casey pov

I don't know why but we are playing the hungry games, and I lean over and kiss him. I smile "Jordan, I have something I need to tell you... before we date I am resigning my contract with the rangers... well I already have but I leave in two years on a peace mission in Africa" "wait why?" his voice cracks and tears form in his eyes, I hate seeing people cry. " Because I need to, it didn't feel right with how I left I just need to."

Jordan pov

I start to cry, and shake my head. "n-no you almost never might me and well please don't" I cry she leans over to kiss me and well our lips meet for the first time. "i-i don't want to date not yet, not till I get back home and I am safe." she says; later that night mark and nick are talking I don't say much. "Jordan what's up, you are never this quite" says nick. "She is back in the rangers and leaving in two years but doesn't want to date yet." I cry "Jordan hey relax it will be fine" says mark, but I don't believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have just arrived in Africa hot and well just not a fun place, I go to the barracks and get my stuff set in a locker and Cody's stuff in the other half. Hartman, Jack, and Alex are joking around and having some fun; I head off to go get some sleep. When I wake up I am on the wall, not the best job but better than mission. after I finish three hours later I go to find some Wi-Fi, I get on Skype and see Jordan is one but I don't pay attention; a week later we are on mission when everything goes wrong, really wrong

Jordan pov

I have gotten a call telling me that Cody is sent back to the states, "what about Casey Martin?" he tells me that he can't tell me about that; I get Cody his leg broken, and stitches on his right hip. I cry hoping Casey is fine, but knowing something isn't ok.

Casey pov

Before I black out I hear yelling, and someone pulling me. Then I am out.. When I wake up I can tell something isn't right, my right arm rapped with gaze pads. My right leg infected; I see someone walk in "so Casey Martin, you will tell us what we want to know." I smile "who said that?" they start to beat me. It hits me, I might not get out alive.

Mark pov

Jordan calls me upset. "Slow down! I, I am on my way." I get there and he is crying; I see Cody with a cast on his leg and I now know. "I am so sorry buddy." all I can do is try to calm him down.

Jordan pov

It's so hard, I know she is bad off, I can't get my thoughts straight. I pass out and wake up on my couch the smell of bacon; Nick is sitting next to me, Mark making bacon, Adam is playing with Cody. When Ryan walks in. "Hey Jordan, how are you?" I look at him, god I feel bad; I take a shower my eye's dry and swollen with the redness of a strawberry.

Casey pov

I am in a cage, no hope of getting out only the fact that I could die here. No I won't face that! I will get out and get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Casey pov

I wake up to a flash bang and the sound of gun fire, then I was being taken out of the cave. A year since I had seen the sun, the warmth heating my body. The medic tells me my leg will have to go, the infection had cleared a week after I had gotten here, but the damage done it wasn't going to be saved.

Jordan pov

I woke up and had thought she was gone. "Is this Jordan Maron?" I can feel my heart stop. "Casey Martin is going to Germany, for surgery" I was relieved that she was safe but I wondered what was wrong.

Mark pov

Jordan called me, wanting me to watch Cody. "No worries but why?" "Casey is in Germany she is going in for surgery." I smile " you thought she had dead didn't you "mark not know I need to leave."

Casey pov

The trip to Germany long, I was taken into surgery right away. I woke but with a purple heart next to me, and half of my right leg gone. I should have known, my phone buzzes -Casey I am coming to Germany I am in New York -Jordan- that was three and a half hours ago and well, I couldn't wait.

Mark pov

Cody and I have been hanging out when Nick, Adam, Ryan show up "we are here to get Casey's place in space" I smile at Ryan. We get to work cleaning and getting it nice looking.

Jordan pov

I am in England two more hours till I get into Germany. I send another text -two more hours till I see you- I smile, hoping she is awake when my phone buzzes - I can't wait!-Casey- I get on my plane and sleep red puffy eye's not every good before I see her hoping that she is fine; a million thoughts go though my head, I can't remember what her voice sounds like but it doesn't matter. I hope after today she will be mine not just a friend, but my girl.

Casey pov

I am watching the clock and well waiting, finally the door opens... it's a doctor giving me my pain killers; I stare at the walls, then at my stump then at my fake leg. The chip in it can sense my nerve movement in the rest of my leg, along with my skin tone and it almost looks like skin. I start to Miss Cody, and Jordan. I hear his voice "hey Casey" I see him, he has tears down his face. He see's my leg is gone. " I thought I was going to die" I tell him about the beating, infection, a year in the cave and how it happened.

Jordan pov

She finishes, and I hug her and cry. "I am glad you are alive." the doctor tells me she is medically discharged and well going home on a few days" I smile and hold her; she rests her head on my chest she falls asleep from my heart beat. I can't believe she is alive


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I haven't been eating the thought makes me sick, I have been weak and well not wanting to do anything. Jordan comes over later. "Hey Casey do you want pizza?" I look at him "I am not hungry" it's been off since I got home, well want to be better but I can't. "So Mark is having a party at his place want to go?" "um sure sounds good." we get there Adam meets up with us, Mark and his girlfriend Katie join us along with Ryan but then nick walks out, he is drunk every drunk. He pulls a knife out, and cuts my arm. I fall back seeing has he knocked my crutches and I am not use to my fake leg yet. One of the guys tackles him and he is put into jail.

Jordan pov

Casey falls back Nick is in jail and I am taking Casey to the err; she gets some stitches. Well I notice she is smaller than normal. "Casey? Have you been eating?" she sighs at me "no I haven't I can't hold food down." I cry " I feel like I have been failing you" I cry "no no Jordan I, I love you" I smile "really?" "yes I do you helped me though my PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) I almost killed myself and well you have been my light" I smile and laugh still crying "I love you to so much"

Casey pov

There are still a lot of things I haven't told him about me but I know I will soon; I am released that afternoon and Jordan tells me we are going home condo's to; I have sold my condo and move in with Jordan."Jordan this is huge! I love it, and good new I am starting a you tube!"

Jordan pov

"well sparkly bacon good job!" over the next many day's my friends help us move in; one night a week after we finished moving in Casey sighs "what's up?" well my father had been abusive, beating raping me, telling I was fat and ugly. So well I became anorexic, joined the army my boyfriend/fiancé died, and well know we are here" I cry god that brown hair blue eyes could go through all of that? "I am sorry Hun I really am"

Many months later

Casey pov

I have night terrors, sleep paralysis leaving me without movement for hours on end. My scares are gone. My YouTube is up to 5 million subscribers so has Jordan's and its going good when my cousin Jay shows up "OH MY GOD JAY! I missed you so much!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jay!" hear Casey scream, I walk over and see him. "Casey who is this?" I smile at him "my cousin Jay, he was a army ranger too." "Well nice to meet you jay. I am Jordan Moran Casey's Boyfriend." "It's nice to meet you Jordan." we sit down in my condo and relax. He tells us about why he came to visit. "Well I was just kind of out down here to see a friend when I thought to come see you both"

Jay's pov

I really like the guy that Casey is dating, he seems really cool and sweet. "So Jordan what do you do?" I smile "I make mine craft you tube videos. "Sweet sounds like fun." Casey goes to get water for the both of us, when Jordan asks a question "so, may I have permission to marry Casey?" this shocks me. "Yes you do, you have made her happy than what I have seen in many years."

Jordan pov

I am glad he has given me the ok to marry her, know all I need is for her to say yes. I see her walk out and we go back to making small talk. I can know she why Jay is her best friend, he is the only one that she has in her family that isn't messed up. "So Casey would tomorrow you like to go Disney Mark have invited us both to go"

Casey "I WOULD LOVE TO!" I smile and hug Jordan, I go into our room and get packed to head off. A little while later I hear Jay walk in. "what's up?" "I am glad you are with him, and I am staying to watch Cody for you" "thank you so much for everything Jay, you're the best cousin ever."

Jordan pov

We had a great time at Disney land, but time had to end. We got back and well Adam had a party at his place. Casey went to get some drinks when Sky walks in and kisses me and sits in my lap.

Casey pov

I see them kiss Jordan and Sky kissing "what the hell! Jordan you ass!" I run out and run back to the condo; I am packing my bags when he gets home "Jordan I am done!" I grab my bags and walk out. I should have known Sky and Jordan have always been great friends why didn't I see it before


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter 6

Jordan pov

"Casey it isn't what you think!" "No its just what I know!" Casey screams at me. Just like that she is gone. Out of my lifelike spend the night trying to text her.

Casey pov

I have gotten to Alaska; I have rented a house, and gotten unpacked I delete my Face book and you tube; Mark calls me "Casey where are you? Jordan hasn't gotten out of his room in a day know!" "I don't care Mark." I hang up, and sleep. The next morning I get on a new you tube; a draw my life is posted by Jordan.

Jordan pov

I guess I will do the draw my life. "What's up dudes, well here is my life. (skipping) three years ago a girl named Casey Martin came into my life; and EX army ranger, well she rejoined and but hurt." I walk away and cry for about two minutes. "So dudes, well the other day a ex friend was kissing me and Casey left. If you are watching please come home. Well guys bye."

Casey pov

I will not have myself hurt again. I will not return, I cant return; I go for a walk when I see him. "Dad please leave me alone!" he beats rapes and leaves me to die; I black out. I am walking out of the forest bleeding badly, I see a highway and pass out there on the side of the road. hen I wake up in am in the err. the sounds are mixing together. "whe where are you from?" "sent Santa Barbra. m my da dad attacked me." I black out and wake up again to see them looking at my phone. "ca call Jord Jordan." I am out for about a week, when I wake up I see Jordan his eyes swollen and red he is face pale.


	7. update

i only have time to upload at 11:00 Pm central time to about 1:00 pm central time i will try to upload every other day and if i don't i am sorry i have family in the military so please note i could be a week before i post again so but that in note! and thank you for reading the story


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jordan pov

I can't believe she is alive, I can't believe I almost lost her; she looks at me. "Casey, are you ok?" she nods and cries "Babe please don't I can't bear to see you cry." "Jordan I am sorry, for everything." I kiss her. "Babe, sleep I will be right here."

Casey pov

My eyes become heavy, I pass out but right before I feel the kiss. When I wake up I have Cody licking my face. "Hey buddy." He wiggles and lays down staring at me; Jordan isn't in the room."Morning Casey, I'm Dr. Carter. I have been monitoring you since you have been here; well you are being released in about an hour." "That sounds great? But where is Jordan?" "He went to get some lunch."

Mark pov

Sarah and I have been trying to get Jordan's place clean before they get home; god I knew Jordan let his place go, but this is bad. "Sarah I am so thankful that you are here." "No worries Baby." We finish right before 1:00 pm. "hurry Jordan and Casey will be here in thirty minutes" "Ok let's go I finished in the bathroom." Jordan needed this; I just hope he isn't mad I broke into his place. Well not breaking in he needs to hide his spare key somewhere better, but the plant pot really?

Jordan pov

We have just gotten home; great the place is a mess. I unlock the door and it's clean!? I see a text I got from Mark. –got into your condo and cleaned along with Sarah's help need to re hide the spare key.- god I love him covering my butt all the time. "Well Casey go lay down I will bring you a Root Beer sound good?" "Yes thank you Hun."

Casey pov

Jordan brings my Root Beer to the couch; he sets it down and kisses me. "Could we go record a few Videos?" "That sounds great." We head in and record a new hungry game, and a new modded survival along with Gary's murder mod. "JORDAN!" he laughs "NOT FUNNY!" he just killed me by knifing the back of my leg. "Jordan that was great!" mark is red from all the laughing. "No it's not Mark!" after a few more rounds I finish and we go and relax in bed.

Jordan pov

Tomorrow I will ask but first I will need to get her on a horse and into the mountains to the spot where it will happen. I am such a nervous wreck right know.


	9. Chapter 9

31 views thank you all so much i have had to do a lot of editing i know my grammar isnt the best or my spelling i have dyslexia so this is slowing helping i am going to be a junior in high school so it needs some work but it is getting better once again thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about not posting a lot of things have happened with my health and family issues I will be posting in about two or three days


End file.
